This project will investigate a super high-resolution, large area ultrasound detector to produce instant, spatially correlated, full-field mammography-like ultrasound projection image of the breast. The aim is to determine if additional information can be provided for "suspicious" areas on a mammogram to rule out false positives as well as detect missed cancers on a mammogram to decrease false negatives. Successful completion of this work may provide a superior breast cancer screening process, which could dramatically reduce the current levels of unnecessary follow-up procedures and biopsies. In Phase I, the goals are to first construct a laboratory breast imaging based on the super high-resolution ultrasound area detector and test feasibility of such a system using phantoms and a limited number of patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The successful development of the proposed AO sensor based breast imaging device could enable the generation of instant, full-field, mammography-like ultrasound breast images that are spatially correlated with mammograms. They could provide additional information to significant reduce the false positives and false negatives on current mammograms, thereby reducing the number of follow-up procedures and biopsies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]